Digimon: Digivolution Saga
by Political Blonde
Summary: The fabric that seperates the dimensions is fading allowing evil to attack two realities at once. But the evil didn't count on blasting a destined to the reality of the tamers. Now it is up to both groups to fight the evil before it destroys 2 realities.
1. Prologue

Ok, before I start. I don't own Digimon Adventures or Digimon Tamers. If I did I wouldn't have used the last ten minutes of Digimon Adventure 02. That future stuff drove me insane. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Watch out!" Eleanor White glanced back over her shoulder at the sound of her friend's scream just in time to see a fireball tear through the statue beside her. She threw her hand in front of her brown eyes as a fine dust consumed her and covered her from head to toe making her waste length blonde hair grey. She couldn't see Elsbeth anymore or even Benemon. The small Egyptian dog had immediately attacked when Meramon showed up at the park using his Burning Fist to attack her and her fellow digidestined companion Elsbeth.

"What the heck?" Elli yelped as another Burning Fist engulfed the bushes beside her. _How the heck did he get to the real world? And where did Elsbeth go?_ She heard a Boom Bubble emanate from the cloudy dust to her left and turned on her black heel heading in the opposite direction. Benemon or Tokomon would keep Meramon busy for a while. Hopefully it would be enough time for her or Elsbeth to reach the school in time and open the gate.

"Elli!" Eleanor slid to a stop wobbling dangerously in her black boots as her blue haired friend emerged from the trees ahead of her covered in ash and sporting a nasty gash on her left cheek. "Elli, come this way. I've found a place we can hide and call for help. There's no way we'll make it to the school on our own!" Her friend turned quickly and dashed back into the trees from which she had come; Ellie was close on her tail, stumbling madly in her boots and cursing as she felt her ankle twist beneath her. Of all the days for a real world attack the digimon just had to pick a day she dressed up. Ellie grimaced and dragged her searing foot with her as she struggled to match her friends pace. The battle was following them and Elli didn't know how long it would be before it caught them.

"Crap! Elsbeth?" Eleanor screamed as a fire ball whizzed past her ear and struck her friend in the back. The female digidestined crumpled before her and there was an acrid smell of burning clothes and hair. "Elsbeth! Elsbeth?" Eleanor gasped as she dropped down beside her looking for some indication of life in her friend.

The girl moaned. "Elli," she whispered her voice cracking, "call Benemon and run. Don't let it get the both of us. If it gets the artifacts the digimon will never be able to digivolve." She moaned again. "Now listen carefully, there is a building, a stone one, up ahead. Get to it and call Derrick. He'll be able to help and no matter what you do don't get caught. Reach into my coat pocket and take my bracelet just in case."

"Why? Elsbeth we're going to get you out of here!" Elli flinched as another fireball slammed into the trees above them and small birds littered the ground.

Panic was now evident in her friend's face. "Just do it! And run as fast as you can!" Elli hesitated a moment feeling sick in her stomach before nodding slowly and digging in her friend's trench coat for the Bracelet of Light. She felt her hands brush the small object and immediately pulled it from the coat sliding it around her wrist.

"Are you sure?" she gasped glancing up at her ash covered friend. Elsbeth's eyes were closed, contorted in pain. "Elsbeth! Can you hear me? Elsb-" Elli froze as the space around her became illuminated in a purple light. Her eyes shot upward just in time to catch a glance of a large purple beam sweeping through the trees about thirty feet away. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Meramon must have brought a friend!" The girl scrambled to her feet ignoring the pain in her ankle as instinct took over. It was fight or flight time and she couldn't fight, not without Benemon so she did the only other thing she could; she ran.

Bushes tore at her legs creating gashes in her white peasant skirt as she ran blindly forward holding onto the hope that she'd make it to shelter in time. She trusted Elsbeth to know Shinjuku park better than her so she stuck close to her friend's instructions. Elli crashed to a stop as there was a commotion in the trees ahead of her and Blissmon smacked loudly into a tree before sliding to the ground shaking as she stumbled to her feet. Benemon must have digivolved to rookie at some point during the battle and Elli had missed it. The small dog was now red with blue wings and a black braided tail. The small digimon stumbled before passing out on the ground. Elli wasted no time as she pulled herself up and dashed for her digimon. Reaching the small dog she picked it up just in time for a fireball to hit her in her chest knocking both her and Blissmon backwards straight into the purple beam.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Ok, I'd like you all to ignore that last ten minutes of Adventures 02 where they show the future. I thought it was stupid that everyone got digimon and the jobs were a bit strange so I'm ignoring that last ten minutes. Everything else is fair game!

Ok, so here it goes. I just want to make sure you got the following:

Digidestined: (There are three)

Derrick- It isn't mentioned in the chapter but his last name is Sato. You'll find out his digimon later.

Elsbeth- She has a Tokomon and her last name is Newark.

Eleanor White- She goes by Elli. Her in-training digimon is Benemon her rookie level partner is Blissmon.

Now, what is with the artifacts? What about the purple beam? Will Elli and Elsbeth be ok? Find out in: Digimon: Digivolution Saga!


	2. Digimon Tamers 02

A/N: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me. All you'll get is a dollar and pocket lint. Also if you don't like my coupling of original tamers I'm sorry, but don't let it stop you're reading. This story is about generation 2 or tamers and generation 3 of digidestined with some incorporation of the original digidestined and tamers in later chapters. My main focus; however, is on the new groups. Well, thanks for clicking on this fic and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Digimon Tamers 02**

Sage Akiyama shoved his goggles higher on his head using a gloved hand to brush his reddish brown hair out of his blue eyes. It felt like a hundred degrees outside and the last thing he wanted to be doing was laying stones in his grandmother's garden, but family favors didn't wait on the weather. He walked over to his water bottle and emptied its contents over his head as he took in his handy work. The stone path was almost done, but one look at his watch and Sage knew he would never finish it today. He sighed and shoved his hand into his shorts brushing his thumb across the digivice in his pocket. He had to meet his fellow tamers at 4:00 and he still didn't know how to get away.

"Sage!" Sage quickly withdrew his hand from his pocket as his grandmother popped her head out of the window. "When you're done with that could you possibly call up your mother and see if she is busy this weekend? I got a call from my agent about a potential mother daughter catalog shoot and it would be fabulous if she'd do it for me."

"Why are you having Sage call her? Why not call Rika yourself?" Sage smirked as his great grandmother's voice cut in.

His grandmother's face grew annoyed. "Because I know Rika will say no to me, but how could she say no to such a cute, helpful son?"

Sage grimaced at the use of the word cute. Sure while he wasn't buff he was still toned and tan, rather handsome, but certainly not cute. "Sorry to tell you, Grandmother, but my mother has no problem saying no to me. In fact, she says it on a daily basis."

His grandmother looked scandalized. "Whatever would she say no too?"

Sage shrugged, "Things. Usually the ones I really want."

His grandmother shook her head. "Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we? I remember how much Rika hated it when she wasn't allowed to do something she really wanted to do. She was absolutely lived. Perhaps she is taking it out on you."

Sage again shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, what is something you want to do that she has said no too?"

"Rika won't like you going behind her back, dear," his great grandmother's voice cut in.

"Oh posh. She'll never find out. Now, what would you like to do, Sage?" His grandmother stared at him expectantly and Sage again slid his hand into his pocket brushing his thumb across the card slot in his digivice.

"Well actually, there is one thing," he said more to himself than to his grandmother. He didn't understand why, but his parents were highly opposed to him buying digimon cards and he needed them badly. He couldn't modify Monodramon without them and with the number of digimon showing up in the real world as of late he needed them more than ever. Of course his parents knew nothing about that. How could you tell your parents you were running around with a digital monster risking your life to save the world?

"Sage, are you even listening to me?" Sage jumped as his grandmother's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What?"

His grandmother rolled her eyes. "I asked, what is this one thing?"

"Oh. Well, it's this game you see. All my friends play it and I don't have any of the stuff to play it because mother won't let me get it. It's rather embarrassing actually. I don't see why I can't play it though. It's just strategy and cards nothing dangerous." _Unless of course you're a digimon tamer, but they don't need to know that_.

"Oh, well I can see how that would be embarrassing. You're fourteen; your parents should understand how much not fitting in affects you. We'll certainly have to fix this. Let me go get my purse and I'll take you to get this game."

Sage's face lit up. "Really?" he asked hopefully not fully believing what he was hearing.

"Of cour-"

"Wait a moment." Sage and his grandmother glanced towards the door where his great grandmother now stood with her arms crossed. "What is this game exactly?"

"It's a card game," Sage replied feeling his gut twist.

"So I heard, but what is the name of this card game?"

"Digimon." Sage was confused to hear his grandmother gasp. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

His grandmother was now shaking her head. "You're mother is right to tell you not to play that game. It's too dangerous and I won't have my grandson playing it."

"But-"

"No buts," she cut in angrily, "Just throw away your water bottle and get home."

Sage exhaled furiously and snatched the water bottle off the porch railing tossing it in the garbage can. "Thanks a lot Great Grandmother," he hissed as he stepped around the older woman and out the front gate slamming it behind him. He knew he'd get in trouble for his attitude, but he didn't care. It just wasn't fair!

HHHHH

Sage kicked the ground in front of him angrily. He had been so close to getting the cards he needed and then his great grandmother had to go and blow it. Of course his grandmother would have gotten it when they got to the store, but perhaps he could have distracted her and just gotten the money from her. Sage sighed as he entered West Shinjuku Park intent on reaching the tamers meeting on time.

He and the other tamers had made it a weekly tradition to meet in the park on Friday and review the week's happenings while trying to figure out why things were happening and how they could stop them. Sage had been late for every meeting so far. Today's meeting would be rather dull as this was the first digimon free week they'd had since receiving their digivices.

Sage again glanced down at his watch and groaned as he saw he only had five minutes to make it to the hideout where he had first gotten his digivice. He glanced around quickly to check that no one was around before darting past the "No Pedestrians Off The Path" sign and into the trees. Taking a shortcut was the only way he was going to make it on time. Sage picked up speed expertly maneuvering around the bushes. He'd actually be on time for once!

"Ooooh. Mmmmnnnmm." Sage froze as he heard moaning to his left. That was certainly out of place. He cautiously turned towards the noise and made his way forward completely forgetting the time.

"Holy cow!" Sage gasped as he stepped out of a set of bushes. There was a girl sprawled out on the ground; her blonde hair matted in blood and her skirt torn and dirty. Her arm was twisted at an odd angle to her left, likely broken. _Wow, she must have been mugged and dragged back here so no one would find her._

Sage cautiously approached the figure as she again moaned. He didn't know if the mugger was still around and didn't want to get his attention if he was. "Miss?" He knelt beside the girl brushing some hair out of her face and felt his stomach grow ill. She was just a kid. No older than him and her face was covered in tear trails made more visible by the grey powder coating her.

"Hurts."

Sage wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if the girl had really spoken until he saw her eyelids flutter and slide open. "Miss! I understand it hurts, but there is nothing I can do about it. I don't know if it's safe to move you. Let me just go get my friend, Caley, she'll be able to help you some, and my friend Cole will have a cell phone. Just hold on." Sage jumped to his feet ready to run for help when the girl again spoke.

"Blissmon."

"What?"

"Where's Blissmon?"

Sage was startled. This girl had been attacked by a digimon; so much for an uneventful week. "Umm…Miss you really need help. I'm going to get my friends now. I promise I'll be right back." With that said Sage twisted around quickly and again rushed towards the Tamers' meeting.

HHHHH

"Guys!" Sage hollered as he burst out of the trees and into the meeting.

"Don't worry slowpoke we didn't start without you," a girl with brown hair streaked with green framing her face responded casually from her position against the hideout fence. She was donning a high ponytail that only the green escaped from and was wearing a dark purple T-shirt and a denim skirt with emerald leg warmers.

"Ren! You don't understand. I would have been on time if not for-" he tried to gasp out clutching the stitch in his side.

Another girl laughed from where she sat against a tree talking to a guy. "Sage, you're never on time. We're used to it." She smiled brightly as she stood up adjusting her jeans and pulling her brown tank top down to cover her bellybutton ring. She had blonde hair that formed a bob just above her shoulders. Her companion also stood. He was tall, half a foot more than Sage and was wearing some tight fitting jeans and a black button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows to reveal his Rolex. His dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail revealing the large diamond earring in his left ear. His sunglasses dangled from the collar of his shirt.

"Caley! Cole!" Sage panted. "I need you now. There's a girl. Mugged." He pointed behind him. "Needs help."

Caley gasped. "Did I just hear you correct? Someone's been mugged?" Sage nodded. "Well, then what are we waiting for? Take me to her now. Cole, you call for help."

"Can't," he answered coolly, "I threw my phone at the wall at school today and haven't picked a new one up yet."

Caley groaned. "Again? Oh…come on Sage take me to her." Sage nodded and grabbed the girl's hand as he dragged her back through the trees. "Ren, wait for Braden and then come find us while he gets the digimon. Come on Cole," Caley called over her shoulder as she followed her friend. Ren nodded as her three friends disappeared into the trees.

She crossed her arms in worry as she looked after them. _Where is Braden? It isn't like him to be late._

HHHHH

"Braden!" Caley gasped as she stumbled through the bushes behind Sage. "What are you doing here?"

The red haired boy glanced up his green eyes full of surprise could just be seen through the hair falling in his eyes. He was donning a blue vest and white t-shirt with khaki shorts. "My exam ran late so I took a short cut. I happened to stumble upon this girl." He nodded towards the blonde whose head was now resting in his lap. "And you'll never believe it she's got a digimon like us!" The three tamers looked around and now noticed a small red dog with blue wings curled up at the girl's feet. "How did you guys know where to find me?"

"Sage here actually stumbled across her a few minutes ago and came to get us. Although he didn't say she had a digimon." The girl looked at Sage questioningly.

"I didn't know. She was by herself earlier. How'd you know it was safe to move her?"

"Actually, I didn't. She just asked me and I didn't even think about it."

"Well that certainly isn't safe," Caley admonished as she knelt by Braden. "So does she have a name?"

"I think it's Eleanor. At least that's what she said when I asked her, but she immediately passed out after answering so I don't know if she understood what I was asking." He ran a hand through her hair. "She's pretty beat up. Her arm is certainly broken and she has burns all over her. I'm thinking it was a digimon." Sage, Caley, and Cole each nodded. "So where's Ren?"

Cole snorted, "Waiting for you. I suppose I'll go get her and the digimon." That said he turned and walked back towards the meeting place.

Sage watched him go before turning back to his companions. "So what do we do?"

"Well," Braden sighed, "we can't take her to the hospital. They'll want to investigate and that may lead them to the digimon."

"But she's in horrible shape. She needs help."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to think of something. Hey, Caley?"

"Yeah?"

"Still want to be a doctor?"

The girl glanced up with wide eyes. "Yeah, but I can't possibly fix her. I've only had basic training from my cousin."

"Do you know how to set an arm?"

"Yes but-"

"Good. Set her arm so we can move her."

"But what about the burns?"

"We'll take it one step at a time," Braden answered calmly.

The blonde nodded. "Ok, but I'll need your shirt. This'll only be temporary so we can mover her. I'll have to go through my cousin's medical kit when I get home." Braden nodded and slid off his vest and t-shirt handing the latter to Caley.

"Does that mean she'll be going to your house?"

Caley sighed. "I can't take her home. My mom checks my room all the time. I'd never get away with hiding her. Perhaps Ren can take her in?"

"Not a chance," the girl replied stepping through the bushes with Cole and five digimon.

The first was a small aquatic dinosaur type digimon that was purple and yellow; Monodramon, Sage's partner. The second was a small kitten type digimon that was brown in color with a long bushy tail and a gold triangle on her forehead; Kitmon, Caley's partner. Next was Cole's partner, Koemon, a green monkey with an oversized slingshot strapped to his back. Fourth was Braden's partner, Leormon, a lion cub digimon with a tuft of orange hair on his head and a green pendant around his neck. Last was Floramon, Ren's partner.

"Why not, Ren?" Sage asked crossing his arms.

"I've never done sleepovers. My parents would be suspicious. Besides I have enough trouble hiding Floramon as it is and I can pretend he's a stuffed animal. Why don't you take her home, Sage?"

"I can't bring a girl home, what would my parents think if they found her? Yeah, that would go over well. 'Hey, Sage, what are you doing with an unconscious girl with the crap knocked out of her in your bed?'" He let out a horrified laugh. "Can you see how that would be bad?"

"Yeah Sage, I can. Look guys, she can come with me. My house is huge and my parents are always away on business trips. She can hide out in one of the guest rooms. The maid never cleans them so there shouldn't be a problem," Cole responded nonchalantly.

"You sure man?" Sage asked warily. Sure he trusted Cole as a member of the team, but he certainly didn't strike Sage as the type of person to take care of people.

"Of course. I'm sure Koemon will help keep watch on her. Won't you, boy?" He replied shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing down at the small digimon.

"As you wish, Cole." The monkey digimon replied.

Cole smirked. "Well, there you have it, Sage. Problem solved. Caley, get the girl's arm wrapped up and Koemon and I will get her home." He slid his digivice off of his belt and removed his deck from his back pocket. "Now let's see. Ah, yes, this should do it," he muttered fanning out his cards and selecting one. "Digi Modify, Digivolution Activate," he added calmly. The small monkey immediately shifted into Hookmon a captain type digimon with a hooked arm that was about three feet taller than his tamer. "Hookmon should be large enough to carry the both of us.

Caley sniffed from where she was tying off the girl's arm. "You know you shouldn't do that. You should never force a digivolution. Digimon will digivolve when they're good and ready; they don't need a prompt card."

Cole raised a brow and sneered. "You know, Caley, as lovely as that advice is I think I've got a better idea of what I'm doing than you. After all, who here is the Digimon King?"

Caley laughed bitterly as she finished the girl's arm and stood up. "Only because you gave yourself the title. Face it, Suzuki; you only won the championship because mommy and daddy funded that fancy deck of yours. With any other deck you'd be just like the million other novices snatching up cards and battling on the street corners."

"Spoken like a true loser. You know, Barbour," he hissed her last name, "envy is one of the seven deadly sins and you're sounding pretty envious right now." He turned on his heel grabbing hold of his Digimon's hooked arm. "Hookmon," he ordered, "grab the girl and let's go."

The large digimon nodded and bent down scooping the girl out of Braden's lap. "As you wish, Cole."

"Oh and, Barbour, I suggest that when you come over tomorrow to fix this girl you leave the attitude at home." His digimon turned to leap away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" a small voice growled. The five tamers turned towards the canine digimon that had been at the girl's feet. It was now awake and making its way towards Hookmon. "Elli, and I never go anywhere without the other and it will remain that way. Show me the way, Hookmon, and I will follow." The captain type digimon looked towards his tamer for approval and getting a curt nod from Cole leaped off into the night with Blissmon hot on his tail.

"Argh! He is so infuriating! What an insufferable, spoiled brat!" The remaining tamers turned towards Caley who had her fists balled up at her sides and was glaring at the air in front of her. "He treats poor Hookmon like some sort of… of servant."

Sage sighed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know, Caley. It's wrong but there isn't anything to be done about it."

Caley shrugged his hand off. "Really," she scoffed, "why not back me up? You're the self proclaimed leader here and you know its wrong, but yet you still do nothing!"

Braden stood up. "Come on, Caley, don't take out your anger on Sage. He's doing the best he can. Besides, Cole wouldn't listen to you even if Sage backed him up so just calm down."

"Whatever, I'm going home. If I'm going to put up with the Digimon King again tomorrow I need to do more than just my hour of pre-bedtime yoga." She turned towards Kitmon, scooping the kitten type digimon into her arms before walking away into the night.

Sage exhaled slowly. "Thanks, Braden."

The red headed tamer smiled. "Anytime, man." He slid his hands into his pockets. "Don't pay attention to what Caley said. She was just steamed at Cole. She'll be apologizing by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I'm going to get moving. Hopefully I can get home before my parents so I don't have to provide an excuse for why I'm wearing a vest with no shirt. You coming, Leoromon?" The lion cub looked up from where it had been licking its paw and pranced over to its tamer. Braden's smile grew as he bent down and scratched the digimon's ears before picking him up and following Caley's path.

Sage sighed as he looked down at Monodramon. The dinosaur digimon was nodding off against his leg and Sage smiled as he looked down at his friend and partner.

"You know I agree with her." Sage jumped at the sound of Ren's voice. He had forgotten the silent tamer was still there. He hated that about her. She had this unnerving power to blend.

"What?"

"I agree with, Caley, you don't back her up and you should."

"Well, you don't back her up," Sage retorted.

The girl crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Now why on Earth would I do that? I don't agree with her."

Sage made a face. "What? But you just said that you did."

"No, I said that I agreed that you should back her up, but only because you agree with her opinion on digivolution. I personally don't see a problem with using cards to digivolve. They're useful." Ren smiled brightly. "Come on Floramon, time to go." She nodded at Sage before brushing by with her digimon in tote. "Don't stay out to late, Sage!"

"Yeah, I won't," Sage muttered to himself. Perhaps he should stay out late, going home for a lecture certainly wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

A/N

Whew! That was much longer than the prologue. So what did you think?

You met the Digimon Tamers: (There are five)

Sage Akiyama who is partnered with Monodramon.

Ren Matsumoto who is partnered with Floramon.

Cole Suzuki who is partnered with Koemon.

Caley Barbour who is partnered with Kitmon.

Braden Ono who is partnered with Leormon.

All but, Kitmon are real digimon so you can look them up on Wikipedia.

So drop a review and tell me what you think. I've never written a digimon fic before so I'd love some feedback.


	3. More Than Just A Card Game

A/N I do not own Digimon and I never will so don't sue me. It wouldn't be very nice. Well, thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome and I luv you!

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and whether you do or don't, drop me a review. I'd really like to know how I'm doing.

On with the show…

* * *

**Ch.2 More Than Just A Card Game**

Ren Matsumoto sighed heavily as she slid her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her binder. It was 3:30 in the morning and she had just finished her homework. Her eyes felt heavy and her skin greasy as she tiptoed quietly to her closet to deposit her books. Thank the lord tomorrow was a Saturday. She had been working, for the most part unsuccessfully, on her homework since she had gotten home, but she couldn't seem to focus. The image of the girl beat and burnt was at the front of her mind.

_A digimon did that and they could do it to anyone else if they wanted to. They could do it to us, to children in the park, to our families. This isn't a game anymore. We aren't dealing with harmless street battles. Ok, they weren't harmless, but at least the digimon were the only ones getting attacked then. But now…everything has been kicked up a notch. And the way that girl was just left there, she was meant to die._

Ren shuddered involuntarily as she opened her dresser drawer and removed her pajama bottoms. She slid out of her day clothes and into the pajamas watching Floramon sleep in the mirror. The rookie digimon was stretched across her patchwork armchair as she had been for the last few hours. At least one of them wouldn't be tired in the morning.

Ren bunched her hair up on top of her head and secured it before sliding under her covers. While she may not have school in the morning she did have a competition at ten. Ren was a member of her school's Speech and Debate team and as such most of her Saturday's were devoted to the academic sport. It was the one thing aside from being a tamer that Ren was serious about. The young tamer sighed and turned off her light before rolling over to face her trophy shelf. She was used to winning and as such she had the trophies to prove it. The shelf had fourteen trophies on it and two more were in the mail. The plaques on them had been incorrect. Ren always put an immense amount of work into her passion; she would spend days on one case perfecting it. It generally calmed her, but her case for tomorrow had been a nightmare; she had prepared her case for the next day in only four hours across the last two weeks. The digimon attacks had been throwing her schedule out of whack and she had become so backed up on projects and homework that she had to spend hours a night just to pull a D. Her parents weren't pleased and forbid her to work on her case before her work was done. She had begrudgingly been compliant the fist few days, but as the competition drew closer she had chosen working in the dark by flashlight over sleep.

Her case was about what the city could do to combat the recent acts of vandalism that were vexing police and destroying the city. She had made up some stuff about upping police patrols and starting a neighborhood watch, after all, how could she argue that the city needed to find some hidden portal to a digital world and close it so the digimon would stop emerging and reeking havoc? Perhaps at her next tournament they would debate the sudden increase in muggings.

HHH

Braden Ono was couldn't sleep. Not because he wasn't tired, he was completely exhausted, but because he had a feeling, a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight. He'd had the feeling since midnight and he couldn't shake it. It was a burning sensation in his stomach and a pressure in his heart that caused his breathing to come erratically and his hair to stand on end. The male tamer currently sat on his balcony railing with his head against a pole and one leg dangling off the side while he counted stars.

Leormon was curled up on his bench, but he too was not asleep. He was awake and watching, but not the starts as his tamer was, rather his tamer who was watching the stars. Braden was agitated and Leormon knew from experience that when something agitated Braden it generally boded ill for everyone.

Braden suddenly slid off the rail causing Leormon to snap into a standing position. The sky had clouded in the distance. "Is it a digital field, Leormon?"

"Definitely, and whatever digimon is in it is extremely powerful. I can feel its energy from here."

"I thought you would. I think I can feel it too." The tamer squinted in the darkness his eyes focused on the digital field. "I think it's what I've been feeling all night."

"Do you wish to go to it?"

The tamer seemed startled by the question. "Of course! We can't just let it run amuck. Why would you even need to ask?"

"Because you are hesitant."

Braden forced a smile. "Only because something tells me this isn't like any digimon we've faced before." He walked into his room and remerged moments later with his deck in one hand and his digivice in the other. "But the unfamiliar is no reason to hesitate. Let's go kick some digimon butt!"

HHHHH

Caley Barbour woke with a start at the sound of Kitmon's hissing. "What is it, girl?" she whispered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"A really big digital field."

Caley's eyes grew wide as she completely awoke. "How big are we talking?" she asked throwing the covers off and slipping on her robe and slippers.

"Champion at least."

Caley paused. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, then I guess I'll need both my decks for this one." She slid open the drawer to her night stand and removed two digimon decks and her digivice. Turning quickly towards her window she slid the objects into her robe pocket before reaching for the window seal. She pushed up allowing the warm night air to infiltrate her bedroom. Caley stepped through and onto the ledge of her apartment complex avoiding looking at the ground as she reached for a tree branch. She had snuck out so many times that the ritual was almost second nature.

Five minutes later her slippers touched the grass beside Kitmon. "Ok, girl, lead the way." Kitmon gave a brief nod and sprinted into the darkness with Caley on her trail.

HHHHH

Braden Ono slid his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on his face as he and Leormon neared the digital field. It was in Shinjuku Park and from what Braden could tell it was near their hideout. He held his digivice out ahead of him as a digital fog enveloped him and Leormon. "Ready, Leormon?"

"Absolutely," the lion cub replied. "But where is this thing?" The tamer and digimon slid to a stop and looked around for the source of the field, but where met only with trees.

"Leormon, I've got a bad-" Braden froze as he heard a twig snap to his left. Leormon heard it too and turned towards the noise poised for attack.

"Stop! Don't attack! It's me, Caley!" a voice called and not a minute late the blonde digidestined emerged from the bushes her green sunglasses reflecting data. "So who're we dealing with?"

"I don't know. I can't find them, but I can feel them. They're strong. Way strong."

"Yeah, Kitmon pegged them as a champion at least." Both teens' heads snapped up at the sound of a cackle.

"Well, well, well, Leormon and Kitmon, rookie levels. I certainly hope you don't plan to attack me with them."

Caley made a fist and glared in the direction of the voice. "You better believe we'll fight you. Now show yourself!"

"Ha! Giving me orders, how very, very stupid. You foolish child I've dealt with your kind before and now with my new powers I'll have no trouble crushing you." There was another cackle. "Hell Contract!"

Caley and Braden jumped out of the way just in time to see a wave of dark energy blast a hole in the previous position. Leormon growled and lunged at the attacker. "Leo Claw!"

"Touch of Evil!" The cub digimon was blasted back into a tree as Kitmon leapt to the plate.

"Claw Slash!" The digimon spun forming an x with her claws which speed towards the attacker.

"Child's play," the digimon laughed and Caley and Braden looked on in horror as Kitmon's attack faded into nothing. "Touch of Evil!" Kitmon too was blasted back. "Honestly, digidestined, do you think you can conquer Devimon, champion of evil?"

Braden heard Caley gasp beside him as his own stomach twisted in fear. Devimon was a fallen angel virus type and amazingly powerful! There was no way their digimon would stand a chance unless they digivolved and without a prompt card that wasn't very likely. Braden gritted his teeth. He didn't have a digivolution prompt card and he didn't even have to ask Caley to know she didn't.

"This is bad. This is very bad."

"Yeah, so I caught on," Caley replied nervously. "Let me see what I have in my deck." She fanned her cards out instantly and removed one from the center. "Kitmon, get ready to attack! "Digi Modify, Hyper Wing activate!" Kitmon stood as two wings appeared on her back. "Now fly up there and blast that baddie!"

"On it." The digimon took off into the air aiming for their formidable foe. "Claw Slash!"

"Hell Contract," Devimon responded with little concern. Kitmon was again blasted back and slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Kitmon!" her tamer yelled. "Oh dear lord. I have amazing cards, but nothing for this!"

"I don't have anything either. We need help." Caley nodded. "Take my cards and see what you can do. I'll find the nearest pay phone and call Cole."

"Cole? Why Cole?" the girl moaned.

"Because like it or not we need a Digivolution Prompt Card and he has plenty of them."

The girl wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Just hurry before I change my mind and decide the world isn't worth swallowing my pride for the Digimon King."

Braden smiled quickly. "Will do. Just keep Devimon busy and Leormon help her out."

It was the female tamers turn to smile. "My pleasure. Kitmon, let's add some defensive power."

HHHHH

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring!_ Braden growled in frustration as the phone reached its fifth ring. He knew he had the number right so why wasn't Cole picking up his cell phone? _Come on Cole we need your help now. I don't know how long Caley can keep the fallen angel busy._ The phone reached its eighth ring and he slammed it on the receiver. "Dammit!" _I've only got enough change left for one more call._

Braden groaned and bounced on his toes frantically before again picking up the phone and dialing. _Please pick up, please pick up, please…yes!_ Braden almost laughed in relief as he heard the phone click.

HHHHH

Sage Akiyama sat down at the dinner table completely silent. He knew it was better to just sit silently then accidentally prompt the lecture he knew his mother had spent the afternoon perfecting. If Sage didn't know any better he would say she liked making people feel like dirt. That is why he was surprised when his mother and father sat down and immediately began talking about their days.

Sage glanced up at his father first who was laughing about Mr. Kazu Shioda from work. Sage didn't understand why, but Mr. Shioda thought his father was the best thing in the world and would often ask to borrow strange things in order to talk to him at work. His mother didn't know how his father could put up with him.

Sage glanced back down at the rice and chicken before him. Perhaps, Grandma didn't tell them. _There's no way Mom would listen to another Kazu story before lecturing me._ "Sage?" _But why wouldn't his grandmother tell on him? He had been a complete butt._ "Sage?" _It was so unlike her. She loved telling on him even if she didn't mean too. The woman couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it._ "Sage Akiyama, are you there?" Sage jumped as his mother's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Y-Yes, mother," he stammered not looking up from his plate.

"Buddy," that was his father, "is something wrong?"

He could feel two sets of eyes on him. _Yeah, I got an attitude with grandma and found some girl with the crap beat out of her all in one day. Oh, and I've got a digimon. You know that game you won't let me play? Yeah, it's real. _"No," Sage responded before taking a healthy sized bite of rice. "I just couldn't decide if I wanted to eat the rice first, the chicken, or both." He procured a sickeningly broad grin.

His mother snorted. "It's a good thing you don't have to decide the meaning of life. We'd be here forever." She turned to his father and smirked. "He takes after you in that department."

"I don't think so. He most definitely takes after you, Rika. I've always been instantly decisive. You, however…" he trailed off with a teasing smile.

"You'd better take that back Akiyama before I get you with this rice." She held up a wad of rice threateningly.

"I don't think so, _Mrs. Akiyama_." He reached down and grabbed some of his rice. "If you did I'd have to get you back."

"Uh, Mom? Dad? You aren't really going to? Whaaaa!" Sage yelped as the rice went flying and both his parents reached for more ignoring the white grains in there hair and on their clothes.

"Well, pretty boy. Think we should share?"

"Of course. Sharing is always nice." His parents smirked as they turned towards Sage.

Sage grimaced and covered his face with his hands not a moment too soon as he was splattered with dinner. "You guys!" He lowered his hands slightly. "So if I throw back will I be grounded?"

"You can bet on it," his mother responded casually as she flicked some chicken his way.

"What! But that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Buddy. You'll find that out eventually."

HHHHH

Sage emerged from the shower an hour later sufficiently rid of rice grains and plopped down on the couch. It was time for some TV. He flipped through several channels eventually ending up on a horror flick. As he watched his thoughts drifted back to the girl and to Cole.

He didn't know why, but that girl gave him some bad vibrations. Something wasn't right about her and he just couldn't figure it out. She had been so close to their hideout almost as if she had been heading for it which was rather unnerving as they worked hard to keep the location a secret. And Cole, he still wasn't comfortable with Cole taking care of the girl. The guy didn't even take care of himself; he left that to his numerous servants. Perhaps he should call. Sage yawned widely. Yeah, he'd call in a few minutes. He just needed to shut his eyes for a moment.

RING! RING! RING! Sage snapped awake in his position on the couch at the sound of the telephone. He groaned and shoved the blanket off himself. He must have fallen asleep longer than he thought. The TV had been turned out and all but one light dimmed. He glanced at the clock, 3:30am. Who in the world would be calling now? He heard his parent's door open and someone entered the hallway. No doubt to answer the phone.

There was a click and Sage heard his father's voice. "Hello, Akiyama residence. Do you know what time it is?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry, but you can't speak to Sage. It's after 3:00am and he's asleep."

Sage's eyes grew wide as he registered the call was for him. He scrambled to his feet intent on reaching the phone before his dad chose to hang up. "Dad, Dad I'm not asleep." He called entering the hall. His dad was standing there in his pajama bottoms looking rather annoyed.

"Yes, but it is still 3:00am and you shouldn't have your friends calling at such an ungodly hour."

"I'll be sure to tell them that. Just let me see the phone. I'll take it in my room so you and mom won't be further disturbed."

His father seemed to contemplate this. "Fine, but you've only got ten minutes and then you need to tell Mr. Ono goodbye. Understand?"

"Perfectly." He grabbed the phone from his father and headed for his room. "What's up, Braden?"

"We've got a major emergency at the park. Devimon emerged and he and Caley are locked in battle right now with Kitmon and Leormon." Sage felt his stomach grow cold at the mention of the fallen angel digimon. He was a champion! "There's no way we can beat him, Sage. Not without digivolving, but neither of us have a prompt card. I tried calling Cole, but he didn't pick up. I need you to go to his house and rouse him. He's the only one who can help us right now."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it. I'll just have to sneak past my parents. No problem."

"Just be sure you hurry. I don't know how long we can hold him." With that the phone clicked off leaving Sage to figure out how he was going to get past his now very awake parents.

"Monodramon," he hissed softly. The dinosaur digimon emerged from the shadows of his closet.

"What is it, Sage?"

"We've got to go and fast. There's a Devimon in Shinjuku Park." Sage slid his hand into his pocket to ensure his digivice was still there before walking over to his window. Thank the lord his apartment was on the first floor. He undid the latch quietly and pulled up slowly so as not to make any noise. He knew his parents hadn't fallen back to sleep yet. Sage hardly breathed as the window reached the end of the track and he slid one leg over the ledge and then the other. He dropped the foot and a half to the ground and looked around before motioning for Monodramon to follow. The purple dinosaur digimon plopped down beside him.

"To the park?" it growled.

"No; Cole's house, we need him to use his prompt card." The tamer whispered before taking off in the direction of his fellow tamer's home with Monodramon at his side.

"I need Cole. Cole Suzuki. You know, tall with dark hair. Oh who am I kidding you have no clue what I'm saying," Sage whined fifteen minutes later as he attempted to communicate with Cole's Chinese night maid. It was no use. She didn't speak a lick of Japanese or English and Sage was just wasting time.

He sighed and turned away from the large gated house. "Well, Monodramon, I guess we'll just have to check out how three rookies stand up to a champion," he stated as he began running in the direction of Shinjuku Park. The streets were deserted aside from the homeless, drunks, and druggies so the young tamer didn't bother to hide himself or Monodramon. They'd all believe him to be a hallucination in the morning.

He rounded the corner dodging a hooker as he kept his eyes on the glow of the digital field in the distance. What was he going to do when he got there? Sure, Monodramon was strong, but even he wouldn't be able to stop Devimon without upgrades and Sage didn't have any…Cards! Sage snapped to a stop and took a few steps back staring into the window of the comic and cards store.

There, laid out in the display window were booster packs and starter packs of all types. The bell over the door jingled a beckoning for late night battlers. Sage could see them past the display laying down cards and setting up strategies. Unlike Sage, all of them knew what they were doing.

Sage bit his lip as he reached towards his back pocket and removed his wallet. He knew he had enough money to buy a booster pack. He always did, but what would his parents do if they found out? He'd be dead. No, he'd be worse than dead his mother would make sure of it.

Sage scrunched his eyes shut in frustration as his digimon partner looked up at him in confusion. _Why do they have to ban them? This wouldn't be so difficult if they weren't so insistent that I not get them. _Sage thought back to his grandmother's reaction earlier that afternoon. She had called the cards dangerous and even though she didn't know it she was right, but being a tamer either way was dangerous. Cards might even make it safer. _At least with cards I'll have a chance of surviving this._ He looked down at his digimon looking for confirmation that what he was about to do was the right thing.

The dinosaur digimon cocked its head to the side as he looked up at his tamer. "What are you waiting for? You're friends are in danger."

Sage nodded with a grimace as he took a deep breath and readied himself to enter the shop. "Wait out here Monodramon. I've got some digimon cards to buy."

* * *

A/N

Well, Caley and Braden seem to have gotten themselves into quite the predicament and poor Sage, whatever will his parents say if they find out? Find out next time in Digimon: Digivolution Saga! Please, drop me a review and let me know your thoughts. And for those of you looking for more of the tamers from the Anime Series don't worry. They'll all make an appearance. In fact, you might just me seeing the digidestined too. But hey, what do I know? I'm only the author.

Well, until next time,

Political Blonde

10


	4. Enter The Originals

**A/N- Well, how are you guys? Sorry for the delay, but I had major school stuff keeping me away from the PC, but I'm all good now. I actually have all A's and one B so that is awesome. Well without further delay, I don't own Digimon, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Ch.3 Enter The Originals**

A picture speaks a thousand words and the picture that Tai Kamiya was holding between his index finger and thumb was no exception. It was a worn picture with numerous folds and creases distorting the color, but the people in it could still be seen clearly. Towards the front was a man, blonde, who didn't look particularly pleased to be wearing chocolate cake. Tai couldn't help but smile at the look on Matt's face. He had put that frown there with one carefully aimed handful of cake and he was proud of it.

In the background were two faces Tai hadn't seen in fourteen years; Hikari and Takeru. Tai felt his stomach tighten as he remembered the last time he had seen his sister. It had been shortly after Genai's unexpected call; a call that Tai would only learn the contents of when the irreparable damage was done.

The Digital World had been unable to support so many digivices and so many digimon crossing into the real world and had been in danger of collapsing. TK and Kari, being the bearers of light and hope, the very entities that allowed the Digital World to exist, had been called upon to help seal the powers of the excess digivices and round up any digimon who refused to return to the Digital World. It was only meant to take a matter of hours, but Genai hadn't been counting on Malomyotismon still having some power in him.

The dark digimon had floated through the digital world as a data spirit in the years after his defeat and had prodded at the threads holding the Digital World together and manipulating the strain so that there could never again be such a large number of digidestined at one time. It was a slow process and one that went unnoticed, but it was a perfect plan for the dying digimon. He knew Genai would be forced to call upon TK and Kari to fix the problem as the state of the Digital World was tied to their crests. So when TK and Kari were called upon to fix what seemed like an innocent glitch he pounced like a tiger ready for his kill. The worst part was that he got it, and none of the digidestined saw it coming.

Tai closed his eyes and took a ragged breath as he remembered Izzy's knock on his and Matt's apartment door. Tai had been the only one home at the time as Matt was at band practice and was a little surprised that his digidestined companion had shown up without calling, but he let him in all the same. Izzy didn't have his laptop with him and pulled at his shirt nervously as Tai grabbed two sodas from the fridge. "So, what's up, Izzy?" he had asked setting one soda down in front of the man.

The bearer of knowledge grimaced and looked up at his former leader mouthing some unknown phrase as he searched for the courage to speak. That had alarmed Tai, who quickly amended his question to, "What's wrong, Izzy?"

Izzy took a deep breath and Tai noted he was now shaking. "I'm sorry, Tai."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Tai whispered feeling panic rise in his chest.

"Kari," he croaked, "and T.K."

Tai snapped at this and reached across the table to grab a handful of the man's shirt. "Kari! What about my sister? You tell me now!"

"She, she and T.K. were called by Gennai to help restore balance to the digital world by locking away the power of the excess digivices across the globe. It was only supposed to take a few hours, but then Malomyotismon showed up and he…he…their dead, Tai. Both of them are dead."

Tai felt the cotton of the boy's shirt slide through his fingers as his butt again touched the seat. "Leave," he whispered tears running down his cheek. "Please leave."

"But-"

"I need to be alone for a while and I've got to… I've got to call Matt," Tai's voice was detached and otherworldly.

Tai could barely see the younger digidestined nod through the blue of tears glazing his eyes, but he could hear the chair scrape across the floor and he could hear the soft and slow pad of his socks as he went to retrieve his shoes from near the door. Everything seemed amplified including his breathing and his heartbeat. Just as Izzy slid on his second shoe a thought reverberated loudly in Tai's mind. Hope. "What about my niece? Did they take her with them?"

Izzy froze and Tai felt his stomach plummet into an uncomfortable cold emptiness. He'd hoped too much. He had known that T.K. and Kari would bring the girl to him if they weren't going to take her with them and they hadn't so they must have taken her to the Digital World. But he had hoped, hoped that perhaps she would still be alive, but Izzy's silence had confirmed it. There was no hope; she was dead, she was dead, she was-"

"I don't know, Tai."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tai growled clenching his fists as his earlier anger returned.

"Just what I said, I don't know and Gennai doesn't know. She doesn't have a digivice so she wouldn't show up on any of Gennai's reports, but you and I both know T.K. and Kari would never leave her with anyone but you and Matt and since they didn't they must have taken her with them. There aren't bodies, Tai, so we may never know."

"That sick bastard. That evil, sick, vampire. I swear when I get my hands on him I'll make him hurt. I'll-"

"You can't, Tai, he's dead. He had just enough power for his final attack. He destroyed himself or maybe T.K. and Kari were able to get him before he killed them. Like I said, we may never know."

"This isn't fair," Tai whispered his fingers tangling into his nest of brunette hair as he pressed his eyes into the heels of his palms. "This isn't fair at all. They were still young and in love. I used to always worry something bad would happen and take Kari away from me so I'd smother her with protection, but then T.K. came along and I saw how much he cared for her and I thought he'd be able to protect her when I couldn't. I trusted him to protect her. I never thought he'd die… that they'd die. Kari," Tai moaned as a wretched almost animal like sob wracked his body returning the man to a childlike persona.

Tai would still be sobbing hours later when Matt came in the door. He would be concerned and try to comfort the former leader unable to find out what was wrong. He would offer to call Kari for help and when this suggestion elicited another gut wrenching cry he'd demand to know what was wrong. He would stare at Tai with azure orbs, begging, into chocolate brown ones. It would be the hardest thing he had ever done, but Tai would do it, Tai would tell him through his tears, through the same tears that plagued him now as he stared at his sister; her husband; Matt; and himself, covered in cake, holding his tiny niece. Tai would tell Matt that T.K. and Kari were…were…dead.

Dead

Dead

Dead

The thought echoed through Tai's mind as he held the picture more tightly. It wasn't his picture; it wasn't Matt's either; it didn't even belong to a Digidestined. He knew that because it didn't have a death date. All T.K. and Kari's pictures had death dates. It was the only way he and Matt could accept they were gone. No, this one belonged to someone else and that scared Tai.

He had found it sitting on the floor of his favorite coffee shop as he stood up to toss the remainder of his frosted cinnamon bun. He'd actually slipped on it as its smooth surface rubbed against the tile floor and sputtered a few choice words at it. And then he'd picked it up intent on tossing it as well only to realize what he held. This realization had forced him back up and into his seat where he still was sitting, still was staring.

HHHHH

Fourteen-year-old Derrick Sato knew something was wrong the moment he stepped off the train across from his apartment complex. He hadn't gotten a call from Elsbeth and Elli all day and they were supposed to be meeting later in Odiaba to go to the Digital World. The boy was tall with his brown hair falling limply into his green eyes. Derrick sighed allowing himself to glance down at the Terriermon asleep in his arms just as group of kindergartners ran by squealing about the cute digimon doll. Derrick sighed, of course Terriermon had to be cute, but luckily he blended in. The digimon battles from years ago had made digimon a popular toy among the children. Derrick adjusted his grip on Terriermon as he walked so he could use his left hand to turn on his Mp3 player where it was hooked to his cargo pants. Derrick smiled to himself as the sound of rock reverberated through his ears.

Derrick came to a stop at the crosswalk waiting patiently for taxi drivers, buses, and random cars to whiz dangerously past while still wondering about Elsbeth and Elli. Two women were chatting happily in front of him making wide gestures with their shopping-bag-laden arms. One woman laughed loudly enough for Derrick to hear her through his headphones. He made a face and rolled his emerald eyes; girls. The woman who had laughed loudly had long purple hair while her joking companion had reddish orange locks. Derrick sighed and tapped his foot continuing to watch the two women as he waited for the light. They were still laughing, still laughing, still… "Aaah!" The purple hair girl's shriek pierced through Derrick's music causing the boy to throw open his arms dropping a very surprised Terriermon.

"Derrick, what's wrong!" shouted a bleary eyed Terriermon who had managed to soften his landing with his ears. Confused, Derrick ripped out his headphones before turning to follow the woman's gaze. He could now hear everyone talking loudly and see them pointing at a large cloud of smoke rising from Shinjuku Park. "Derrick, I think we've got a digimon," Terriermon whispered.

Derrick nodded. "Yeah." He turned quickly scooping up the small digimon catching the surprised gazes of the two women as he did so. Turning quickly to again face the smoke Derrick began pushing his way through the crowds of people who had stopped to watch. His Digivice was secured on his belt next to his Mp3 player and around his finger glinted the ring of hope.

He managed to push through the group of kindergartners who had passed him earlier careful not to knock any over in the process and just as he made to jump a flowerbed he heard a voice behind him, "Hurry up, Yolei! He's getting away."

HHHHH

Elsbeth could feel Meramon getting closer. With every step he took the air around her would grow more heated and her breath would become shorter. Her head hurt and she could taste blood in her mouth. And Patamon was no where to be seen. She groaned as she tried to push herself up. _Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to give Elli the bracelet. Now I've got nothing to help Patamon digivolve with if he gets here in time which is far from likely. And I can't even move to defend myself. I hope Elli got out though; they can't get the artifacts. _"Oooh." _It's getting hotter. I can even feel the sweat dripping down my face. I wonder what he'll do when he gets here. If it's death; he'd better make it quick._

Elsbeth gasped as Meramon stopped before her. In his hand and out cold was Patamon. Elsbeth felt her heart grow cold as she took in the sight of her friend. He was a mess. He was covered in scratches and bruises and slowly developing burns as Meramon held him in his flaming hands.

"Give me the bracelet, Digidestined," Meramon's voice finally sounded, "Give me it or I shall be forced to destroy your friend."

"I…I can't. I don't have it."

"Do not lie, Digidestined. You are Elsbeth Newark, bearer of light. I know you have the bracelet."

"No, I don't. Now put Patamon down." Elsbeth's head was throbbing now as breathing became harder and harder.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. Now, do as I said and put Patamon down before I hurt you."

"Do not threaten me. I am the one who can destroy you and your partner."

"No you can't!" Elsbeth felt relief flood through her at the sound of a familiar voice; Derrick. She rolled over painfully to see the boy kneeling on the ledge of a flowerbed his green jacket and yellow sweatshirt standing out in the dusty air. "Ready to digivolve, Terriermon?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"Right, let's go. Ring of hope activate!" The boy slid the ring off his finger and threw it up just as it began emanating an emerald light.

"Terriermon ancient digivolve to…Apollomon!" Where the bunny like digimon had stood moments before was now a tall and slender angel. It was male with its long hair pulled back into a smooth and low ponytail. Its wings were large on its back and he sported smaller ones on each of his boots. Around his waste was a golden belt from which hung a quiver of golden arrows. A helmet upon his head came down his face and around his eyes much in the style of Ancient Roman Soldiers. His outfit was white with purple and yellow trim and upon his ring finger was the ring of hope glistening with its own light.

"Right, Apollomon, you keep Meramon busy and get Patamon while I see to Elsbeth."

"Mmmmhhhmm," The digimon grunted before launching himself at his fiery foe. "Quick Fire!"

Derrick darted forward under the cover of Apollomon's flaming attack. Elsbeth moaned painfully as the boy knelt beside her. "What the heck happened, Elsbeth?" he asked as he took in her injured state. Her pink hose were torn, her boots scratched and scuffed, her purple and pink trench coat was dusty and torn revealing her rarely seen pink and white skirt and white blouse, her wavy blue hair was tangled and matted. He ran a hand across her cheek to wipe away some of the dust feeling his heart thump frantically the entire time.

"He jumped us. We weren't expecting him."

"Well, of course you weren't expecting him. I don't understand how he got here." He pulled her up into a sitting position just as a fireball whizzed past slamming into a tree and setting it aflame. "But you said we, does that mean Elli is here too?"

"Yeah, I had her run ahead to get you. You know neither of us can use our artifacts and we can use normal digivolving in the real world." The girl grimaced as she lifted her hand to her head. "She must have gotten away because Meramon didn't get my bracelet or her necklace."

"Wait a minute; you gave up your artifact?"

"I had to. Patamon and I can't use it and I couldn't let Meramon take it back to his master. Elli was hurt, but she was in a far better state to protect it than me."

"This is over! Drop Patamon!" Apollomon cried as he strung his bow and aimed at the dark digimon.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" You'll get him too."

"You underestimate me, Meramon. I have accurate aim. Quick Arrow Strike!" The light digimon cried letting his arrow loose as he pushed forward flying after it. The arrow his Meramon directly in the chest to the left of Patamon causing the digimon to let loose a strangled cry as he let go of the rookie digimon straight into Apollomon's waiting arms.

HHHHHH

Tai Kamiya jumped as his cell phone rang breaking him out of his trance. He set the photo down on the café table as he reached into his pocket to pull out the blaring electronic device. Checking the screen he saw Sora's name.

He flipped it open. "Hello, Sora! Are you and Yolei having fun emptying West Shinjuku's shops?"

"Yes, brilliant. Look Tai we've got a problem. Something is going down at West Shinjuku Park and I think it has something to do with the Digital World." Tai's eyes grew wide at this statement. They hadn't had an encounter with the digital world since…well, since Kari and T.K. had been killed. "Yolei, he went left! Pay attention or we'll lose him. Sorry, Tai, we were at the crosswalk when there was this huge explosion at the park and when we turned around there was this kid with a Terriermon and now we're trying to catch him. Watch out! I'm chasing someone! Sorry, wait there and I'll buy you a new ice cream when I get back. Look, I know you're at that café so you can't be that far off. Just get down here, whoa!" Tai stood quickly shoving the photo into his pocket at Sora's intake of breath. "Tai, its Meramon and he's got some girl. I think I'm looking at new digidestined."

"Just stay back. You and Yolei don't have your digimon. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Right! See you soon." He heard air and Sora muttering something to Yolei about calming down and hiding before the phone went dead.

HHHHH

Apollomon floated to the ground with the rookie digimon in his arms as Elsbeth and Derrick looked on with relieved smiles on their faces. As his feet hit the ground he fell to his knees laying the digimon on the ground before reverting to his rookie form. "Derrick, I think I'm going to be sick."

The two digidestined laughed as they moved slowly forward towards their partners. Elsbeth was leaning heavily on the boy, but her bright smile was full of light and energy. "Patamon!" she laughed as she bent forward and scooped up her partner in a tight hug; the small digimon squirmed appreciatively, glad to be in some cooler arms. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too, but I really need air."

The female digidestined blushed. "Oh, right! Sorry boy." She set him down and smiled sheepishly as he shook himself.

"Oi, Terriermon, what's wrong?" Derrick called. The dog digimon was now staring intently at a few bushes.

"Derrick, I think we've got company and it isn't Elli."

"What? Who's there?" Derrick's brow rose in surprise as two women emerged from the bushes. He recognized them as the women from the crosswalk.

"Hi!" the redheaded woman said with a smile. "I'm Sora and this is Yolei and we're former digidestined."

"No flippin' way! You guys are legends!" Derrick replied wonderment dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Yolei responded with a laugh slipping her left hand behind her head. "That was pretty impressive you know. How long have you two been a team?"

Elsbeth smiled. "About two months, but we're actually a trio. Our friend Elli is part of our team. She has Blissmon for a partner. Speaking of which, we need to message Elli and let her know she can stop looking for you."

"Yeah, I suppose we should." He slid a hand into his jacket pocket and removed a slender metal object. He flipped open the screen and typed in a message. "Hmmm…that's funny. It gave me an error. Says, her terminal can't be located."

Elsbeth rolled her eyes. "You're probably typing the address in wrong. Let me see." He offered her the object which she quickly took. She began typing, but soon frowned. "I got the same message. Check you're digivice. We'll have to just tell her in person."

Derrick nodded before pulling his digivice out of his other pocket and pressing a button on it. "Elsbeth, we've got a problem; she doesn't show up on this either."

"But why wouldn't she?"

"Probably because she's not here; boy, do I hope Meramon didn't get her," Yolei laughed, "Oh, wait, that was harsh wasn't it? Sorry, I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

Sora sighed and put her forehead in her hand shaking it. "Yolei, why don't you and, uh, sorry I caught Elsbeth's name, but you are?"

"Derrick."

"Right, why don't you and Derrick go look for Elli while I stay here with Elsbeth and wait for Tai."

"Tai? You've got the famous digidestined leader Tai Kamiya on his way here? That is so cool!"

"Yeah, cool. Why don't you hurry up and find your friend so you can meet him."

"Righto! Come on, Ms. Yolei!"

"Ms.?" Yolei shrieked, "Do I look old to you!?"

* * *

**A/N Good old Yolei, huh? Wonder what those digidestined will do when they realize Elli really is gone. Oh, and poor Kari and T.K.; I hated having to make them (and their child, tragic!) dead, but it was necessary. They're actually my favorite couple so I apologize. So please don't flame me over it. They'll actually make several appearances in memories so I didn't write them out. On a side note, however, I've got to ask, is anyone actually reading this? I've got three reviewers who I love and thank very much, but I guess I expected a bit more. Perhaps I'm too used to the responses Harry Potter and Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fanfics get, but if you're reading please let me know. It really helps to motivate me.**


End file.
